


May Your Days Be Merry And Bright

by rightonthelimit



Series: Kurt/Blaine Drabble Collection [22]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost Christmas. It's snowing, and this causes Kurt's bus ride home to be cancelled. Blaine is at the bus stop as well. Luckily, he knows a place to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May Your Days Be Merry And Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by anon on Tumblr :)

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**May Your Days Be Merry And Bright**

Of course this has to happen to Kurt right before _Christmas,_ of all times.

Sometimes Kurt’s baffled by how he still expects things to go his way, when everything always went wrong at the worst times, in the worst ways.

Kurt glanced up from his phone to see a lady arguing with the bus driver and he had half the heart to pick her side, but logically speaking, he knew he had to agree with the bus driver however unpleasant the man was. The roads were too slippery and the drive would be too long and dangerous. It wasn’t worth risking their lives for but that didn’t mean the entire situation wouldn’t suck less.

Kurt was stuck here and the fact that it started snowing again didn’t lighten up his mood at all.

Kurt glared at his phone with a dark expression on his face. His battery was dead – he couldn’t even call his dad to tell him he wouldn’t be making it after all.

Just what he needed. An added feeling of crippling guilt.

Realizing he wasn’t going anywhere any time soon unless the sun would suddenly start shining (which was highly unlikely because a) it had set a long time ago and b), it was _December_ for crying out loud), Kurt walked into the bus station and settled down on an uncomfortable plastic bench. There was a homeless person asleep on the bench across him and Kurt started considering twitching and yelling at things, just to make sure no one would try to rob him or anything.

‘So you’re stuck here too, huh?’ At first Kurt didn’t even look up when he heard that baritone voice, convinced that with a scowl like his own, he could make little kids cry.

He did look up, however, when someone was suddenly standing in front of him.

A very handsome someone, might he add.

‘Is this seat taken?’

Kurt dumbly shook his head and watched as the dark-haired stranger settled into the bench right next to him, close enough to touch, but at a respectable distance all the same. His eyes were kind and he was rubbing his hands together – he was cold, undoubtedly. The tip of Kurt’s own nose felt kind of numb because of it. It was freezing outside, after all. A perfect white Christmas.

‘Yeah,’ Kurt finally said, memorizing the guy’s question, ‘yeah, I’m – I’m stuck.’

It wasn’t very often that random strangers just started talking to Kurt and however handsome this guy was, looks could be deceiving. Kurt clutched his bag strap a little bit tighter, and then relaxed a bit when the stranger started laughing.

‘Don’t worry, I won’t rob you,’ the stranger said. His eyes were pretty much _sparkling_ now and wow, did he have a nice smile or what?

‘I’m sorry. It’s just, y’know, New York. You’re never sure,’ Kurt replied in an apologetic tone. He hoped he hadn’t offended this stranger. He seemed very pleasant and Kurt was relieved that at least he wasn’t spending Christmas twitching at some homeless guy.

‘You do have a point in that. My name is Blaine, by the way. Blaine Anderson.’

Kurt stared stupidly at Blaine’s hand and then shook it, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically. Judging from the way Blaine’s eyes just kept shining so brightly, he sure as hell didn’t mind. Kurt allowed himself to smile and relax a bit.

‘I’m Kurt Hummel,’ Kurt stated. Blaine hummed and then pulled his hand away again. Kurt wished he hadn’t – he wished he could rub Blaine’s hands warm between his own, and then was shocked by his own musings. Not every nice guy was trying to get into his pants, he knew that, but Blaine’s face was very distractive.

‘So, Kurt Hummel,’ Blaine stated almost playfully. The way he nudged Kurt’s shoulder made it seem like they were long lost friends instead of two strangers, ‘and where were you planning on spending your Christmas?’

‘Ohio,’ Kurt sighed. He glanced at his non-responsive phone, ‘I was really looking forward to it too. I haven’t seen my dad in forever…’ he trailed off wistfully and then flushed. He shouldn’t have told Blaine that. Blaine didn’t care.

Only judging from the way he sympathetically hummed, he _did._

‘I was headed to Westerville, myself,’ Blaine offered. ‘I wasn’t looking forward to it as much as you were, though. I’m not as close with my family as you probably are with yours.’ This saddened Kurt a little bit. Why wouldn’t someone as nice as Blaine be liked by his family?

‘I must admit that I’m already having more fun with you than I’ve ever had with my family.’

‘I’m – wow, that’s so sad,’ Kurt just stupidly managed to stammer. He had no idea how to console Blaine when he didn’t even look sad at all, if anything – Blaine just looked amused. It was so _strange._ Family was everything to Kurt and he couldn’t possibly imagine what it was like to not have the relationship he had with his dad. He was just so close to his dad, they practically called each other every day…

‘No it’s not,’ Blaine happily argued, ‘I’m quite enjoying myself and we have nowhere to go right now. I don’t mind spending Christmas with you at all.’

Was Blaine _flirting_ with Kurt? Kurt glanced at Blaine again to find Blaine gazing at him with a happy expression on his face and wow, he really was attractive. He had a really cute bump on his nose and his hair was thick and wavy underneath the gel he was wearing, his lips full and his cheeks rosy from the cold weather outside. His woolen scarf was pulled up to his chin but Kurt could see he had a sharp jawline.

He was pretty much a modern day prince charming and suddenly, Kurt didn’t mind his bad luck that much anymore.

‘I didn’t imagine spending Christmas at a bus station, though,’ Kurt stated. He paused, wondering to himself what he had to lose when this night couldn’t possibly get worse, and then added in, ‘Maybe you know some place warm with preferably less homeless people?’

Said homeless person shifted and Kurt winced, his grip growing tight on his bag again. Blaine laughed.

‘I know just the place,’ he stated. He got up and offered Kurt his hand, and Kurt instantly took it. He was still freezing – Kurt could just feel his cold body temperature seeping through the thick wool of his warm gloves, chilling Kurt to the bone. He didn’t even want to begin thinking about how Blaine wasn’t a shivering mess.

Kurt took off one of his gloves and handed it to Blaine, watching as Blaine considered it with a confused look on his face before putting it on.

‘Thank you,’ Blaine said incredulously like Kurt had just handed him a diamond ring. Kurt merely smiled and gripped Blaine’s naked hand, determined to keep it warm with his own even if touching it made Kurt flinch. He figured he owed Blaine a little bit of warmth, since he had managed to make Kurt’s mood lighten up like this which really wasn’t that easy to do once Kurt would start brooding.

‘You’re welcome, Blaine by-the-way Anderson,’ Kurt replied. He was surprised at how easily it rolled off his tongue, at how _right_ it felt to say that name. He felt warm in a way he hasn’t been in a long time and as they walked out of the bus station, hand in hand, he thought that maybe this Christmas wouldn’t be so lonely after all.

‘Hey, can I borrow your phone for a moment to send a text to my dad?’ Kurt asked suddenly as he remembered why he was here in the first place. Blaine smiled brightly at him.

‘Yeah, of course. Just don’t run away with it. I don’t think my poor heart could bear losing you now.’

The fact that Blaine indirectly stated Kurt was worth more than his phone even though he just knew Kurt was overwhelming, and for a moment Kurt just stared stupidly at Blaine before he released a soft laugh. Blaine Anderson was a peculiar person, Kurt decided, but he didn’t mind it at all.

It was sort of refreshing.

Kurt quickly sent a text to his dad stating he couldn’t make it and that he was with a friend now, and then handed Blaine his phone back. Blaine swung their hands between their bodies almost childishly and started humming to himself.

‘Are you hungry, Kurt?’ he asked absentmindedly. Kurt considered him for a moment, and then hummed. What did he have to lose, really? ‘Good. I’m famished.’

Kurt snorted. ‘No one uses that word nowadays, Blaine.’

‘Ah, but no one offers their gloves and, might I add, soft hands to a random stranger either, Kurt,’ Blaine argued. There was a hint of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth, like his witty reply greatly pleased him.

Kurt chuckled at the adorableness of it all. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening to him.

‘Touché,’ he just managed to say. He had a feeling that this was going to be an amazing Christmas after all. And he was right.

It was the first of many Christmases that he got to spend with Blaine.


End file.
